


Ten Years, Two Weeks, Four Days

by Inspire



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire/pseuds/Inspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years, two weeks and four days following the first time a pale, pointy, Pure-blood prat called a bushy-haired, bossy, Muggle-born swot a foul name, Draco Malfoy offered his first apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years, Two Weeks, Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Halloween 2009 round of luvlikerocketz.livejournal.com to elegantsundance's prompt, 'Like a kid in a candy shop.'
> 
> There is accompanying graphic art for the ficlet at http://i212.photobucket.com/albums/cc74/inspired_ideas/private/ten-years.jpg

"Really?" she asked, sweeping back the curly strands of hair the wind had blown in her face and making it easier to see his eyes. His eyes always gave him away.

"Yes. Really. Frankly, I'm insulted you even feel it necessary to ask," he said pretending to be put out, although in all fairness she was probably right to have confirmed he meant what he said.

She smiled. He smirked.

"Tell me again," she said, slightly breathless. He thought she really ought not look at a man like that unless she was expecting to be kissed.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to call you that. I was wrong to believe what I did. I was wrong about many things," he'd made up for most of them over the past few years but he'd never apologized to anyone. Ever. Until now.

"You know I'd forgiven you ages ago," she said taking a step closer, not because she needed to see his eyes to know he was sincere, but because she did see his eyes. What drew her was that she could see he knew he'd been forgiven already. "You know that," she bit her lower lip and took one step closer still, the better to see him in the fading autumn light. "You never apologize. Why are you apologizing now?"

"Apparently I do apologize," he said although there was an edge in his voice this time that hadn't been there before. He'd known he'd been forgiven already but apparently he was going soft because he felt she deserved his apology anyway. "Now, are you going to accept my heartfelt apology or not, witch?" She was invading his space. That ridiculous riot of curls on her head blew about in the breeze and he reached out to tuck some of it back behind her ear where it wouldn't distract him. Unfortunately, touching her had the opposite effect. "Hmm?" he hadn't caught what she said but he did catch her disappointment when he didn't reply or react. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Apparently apologies also became easier with practice. And apparently so did touching her, because he'd not even noticed that he'd snaked out an arm to draw her to him. Not that she had all that far to be drawn considering how close she'd got to him all on her own.

She snickered and her eyes lit up like a kid's in a sweet shop. "What I said, Malfoy, was perhaps you could try kissing it better?"

He didn't hesitate. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, her brow, the corner of her eye, her nose, then the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Granger. I was an idiot." Hermione Granger opened her mouth to tell Draco Malfoy he was forgiven but her words were lost against his lips and tongue. He didn't need to hear her words; he had only needed for her to hear his.

* * *

  
Ten years, two weeks and four days following the first time a pale, pointy, Pure-blood prat called a bushy-haired, bossy, Muggle-born swot a foul name, Draco Malfoy offered his first apology.

One year, two months, one week, three days, and dozens of different apologies after his first, Hermione Granger accepted something quite different and gave something in return.

Two years, six months, six days after exchanging wedding rings, Hermione Malfoy gave her husband an apology of her own. She really hadn't meant it when she threatened to hex his bollocks off. Draco pointed out that she was already forgiven, but if she wanted to kiss it better she could, which she did before passing over their newborn son to his father.


End file.
